ACP
by Lavender Iris
Summary: My Wii has gone through a lot for this.  Basically, just Animal Crossing City Folk- not much to it. Well, it's more detailed, your character has a personality, and, guess what?- all the animals are human.  I know, takes the fun out of it, but oh well.
1. Hitomi

"Whew! Just made it!"

She turned her head around to see a young man sitting there, his head already turned to face her. He brushed his fingers through his long, indigo hair- probably dyed- and smirked. "So, what's your name then?"

She gave a sheepish smile, feeling her face turn hot, and stared at the colors zoom by past the windows as they traveled through the dark. She mumbled something, fiddling with her thumbs. She glanced up to see him raise an eye brow and lean in slightly. "Pardon me... What?"

She coughed and raised her voice a bit so he could hear. "My name is... Hitomi." She saw him smile and lean back, crossing his legs. "Ah; pupil of the eye. I can see why your parents gave you that name." She felt her face become warmer, and her large, hazel eyes darted away, embarrassed.

"What about the town, then?" She looked back at him and sighed, smiling wearily. "I'm moving to Pacific. I heard they have plenty of food there. Probably sea food..." He chuckled and nodded, glancing at the old bus driver in front of him.

"What's your name," she whispered. It felt a little awkward being questioned so much without her asking a few questions here and there. He glanced back at her and smiled, crossing his bare, pale arms over his black-and-red checkered vest. "Ah, my name's Rover." She smiled and nodded. "That's a nice name..."

"Thanks!" he beamed, his eyes showing pride. His eyes became more gentle, though and he sighed. "You're one lucky kid to be able to go out and move to Pacific on your own. I really envy you. I had to sneak out to be able to travel. But, anyways... It's a really nice town. Aren't you excited?"

She flashed him an apologetic look before saying, "Oh, definitely! Being able to move out of the house crowded with a bunch of family is nice... Well, I'm sure it'll be," she added, chuckling.

He laughed with her and nodded. "Haha, yeah. So, you know where your house is yet?"

Her eyes narrowed and darted away, her lips curling into a frown. "Uhh... I'll find one..."

He didn't seem so surprised by it. "Ah, gonna find one when you get there, huh? Well... I heard that there are new houses everywhere over in Pacific." She let out a relieved sigh and nodded. He smiled back but raised an eye brow curiously. "So, if you're still lookin' for a place, I'm guessing you have some cash on you, right?"

She stared at him warily, scooting back father into her seat. "Uh..." His eyes widened and he shook his head, a worried look washing over his face. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just asking, is all."

She still stared at him, but shook her head. "Err... not much..." His eyes, which had returned to their normal size, widened again. "Wait, what? Seriously?"

She bit her lip and sighed, nodding. "Yeah... I have... zero bells."

He stared at her, obviously worried, but a smile broke out. His eyes still showed concern though. "Well... I'm sure everything'll work out in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end."

She gave a small smile and nodded, feeling her light pink hair which she had died before brush against her face. She actually had it down, for once, instead of the ponytails she usually had them in. Thank god. They were so childish- and this traveler was kind of cute...

"If it doesn't, though, you can always ask the people in town hall, though." She snapped back to reality and nodded to him, smiling sheepishly. He lifted up a finger and turned around, shuffling through a bag before taking out a map. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "It's a map of Pacific." He rolled it out and pointed to a building. "There's town hall. You can keep it if you want."

"O-oh, um, thank you," she murmured, sliding the map into her pocket. He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

"Yar, next stop... Pacific... Pacific be next..." she heard the bus driver slur,obviously sick and tired of his job.

"Oh, guess we're about to stop at Pacific." She nodded and looked out the window. It was still dark out. "I hope we'll be able to meet again," she heard him say. She nodded in agreement and stood up as the bus slowed down to a halt, grabbing onto the seat in front of her. She walked up to the doors as they hissed open, bouncing off the steps and onto the cement below her. She waved to Rover and he waved back; sadly, the bus departed and she spun around, looking out into the town. It was... green. A nice village. She looked up and saw a blue ocean, hints of white here and there. The blue was mixed with a calming pink and purplish color; she saw the sun blazing as it hid under the horizon. She pulled out her map and looked at it carefully before sliding it back into her pocket and walking off the ramp, stepping onto the stone and walking along the grass. She glanced to her right and saw a small grocery store- it looked out of place, since there was luscious grass all around and trees planted here and there. She came to a peaceful river and walked along the stone bridge, passing by a few houses that were randomly places.

"Weird... Shouldn't there be neighborhoods," she thought aloud. Well, it was a village, after all.

She continued on, trailing down a small ramp, and made a left turn. She smiled when she saw the ocean nearby- the vast blue seemed like it continued on forever. She looked forward and saw a large building; probably town hall. She walked up to it, smiling at the marble pillars, and opened up the wooden door, walking in and shutting it behind her. She looked up and saw a wooden desk. There was also a recycling bin to the right and an ABD machine to the left. Hitomi walked up to a woman who looked about in her twenties; she was adorable!

"Um, hello," she whispered, smiling at the bowtie that covered her collarbone. The woman looked up from her book and her eyes lit up. "Oh! Are you Hitomi? The girl who just moved here?" She tilted her head curiously- in this light, you could plainly see the blush on her face and the thick mascara she was wearing. Hitomi nodded shyly, wringing her wrists behind her back. The woman smiled and brushed her light blond hair from her face. It fell back on it. "Welcome to Pacific! My name is Pelly, and I work here at the town hall. "Well, no need to dillydally! Let's take a look at where you'll be living." Hitomi perked up and nodded, taking out her map and rolling it out onto the counter. They leaned over it, and she placed a finger on the house that overlooked the vast blue sea. Pelly smiled and nodded. "Ah, that's a good house. It's currently vacant- it's priced the same as all the other houses. There are different styles, though, so you should probably check the other ones out to see which one really suits you."

Hitomi smiled and nodded, stuffing the map back in her pocket. "Thank you, um... P-Pelly." She nodded to her, and Pelly laughed gently. "Alright... Well, I'll just get the paperwork started for your new place, okay?" Hitomi nodded and smiled, turning around to leave. "Oh, by the way, when you're looking at the houses, you might run into a man. His name is Tom Nook." She looked back and nodded, turning the brass handle and stepped out into the sunset once more.

She walked directly to her house and saw the blue roof and stone chimney. Hitomi walked up and stepped inside, immediately stepping onto cold, stone floor. She looked around and saw a brick wall, a small cardboard box with a lava lamp set upon it, and a boombox in the corner. It looked broken. Her eye twitched and she sighed, turning around and walking out of the house. When she stepped out, she saw a man standing there. He had a T-shirt on with red, white and green stripes going down it. He also had a small white hat on and had a nametag that said, "Hello, my name is: Tom Nook". He smiled and nodded.

"Ahh, so you're the infamous Hitomi. I've heard a lot about you. Welcome to Pacific," he beamed, holding out a hand for her to shake. She smiled sheepishly and shook it, letting her arm drop to her side as his did. "My name's Tom Nook, as you might see, and I run a shop here in this quaint little village. I assure you, it's the best place to buy all your goods." His eyes narrowed and darted away. "One of the only places," he murmured. Hitomi raised an eye brow and coughed softly. "Um, what was that?"

Tom looked up and shook his head. "Ahh, nothing... A-anyways, how do you like the house?" Hitomi smiled and nodded, glancing back at the house. "It's nice..." In all honesty, she just didn't want to walk all over the village just to go back to this nice house that overlooks the ocean. Who wouldn't want that?

"Good, good. So, you'll be buying this house, then?"

She smiled a bit brighter and nodded. He nodded back and smiled. "Well then, that decides it! From now on, this is your house, Hitomi. And think of that stereo inside as a moving-in gift from old Tom Nook, hm?" He sighed and shook his head. "Couldn't sell it anyways," he murmured. He cleared his throat and glanced at the house. "So tell me Hitomi... Did you see the attic? Whenever you're done playing in Pacific, make sure you go to sleep in the bed in the attic! Then you'll be able to remember all the things you did that day, yes? If you forget to do that, it'll be like you never did anything that day at all! So please, don't ever forget to do it. A crucial detail, yes? That's all I needed to say about the house, but I suppose you have some questions, right?"

One question that popped into her mind: What the hell was he talking about? Oh well- he was probably just some loon. She shook her head and tilted her head. "Uhh, no, not that I can think of..."

He nodded. "Good. So, payment... Well, there's the land, the building, taxes, surcharges, various

fees, and whatnot... So, the total of the house is 19,800 bells!"

Hitomi's jaw dropped. "What! I can't pay that!" Tom Nook's cheery face suddenly grew cold. "What? You planned to just take this house without paying?" She blinked and her eyes darted to the side. "Uhh..."

Tom Nook sighed and shook his head. "This always happens... Look, you can come to work at my store and pay off some of the money there." She looked up at him, obviously displeased. He looked down at her even more displeased. "Come tomorrow as soon as you feel up to it." He started to walk off. "But-!"

* * *

>"Ah!" He swerved around, a cold-blooded look on his face. "Work." He started walking back once more. She pouted and watched him go, slowly walking back into the house.<p><p>

* * *

><strong>I hate this. It's so sloppy. Oh well- at least I got it done. So... there you go. Uh, R&amp;R? I dunno... I'm not really proud of it myself, but what can ya do _<strong>


	2. Around Town

She felt the grass tickle her ankles, having the feeling disappear when she stepped onto the stone flooring. She hopped onto the blue mat and watched the glass doors slide open, feeling a wave of cool air wash onto her front. She smiled and walked in, looking down at the blue diamond flooring and hearing a throat being cleared. She looked up at the middle-aged husky man and saw him holding out a shirt.

"I see you made it. Well, first thing's first- put on this shirt." Hitomi grabbed the shirt and started at it, looking around. She started heading around the counter to get to the door, but Tom whistled sharply. "Ah, don't go in there. That's for employees only." Hitomi frowned and coughed into her hand. "O-oh, but... Aren't I..."

"Not yet." She tilted her head and started going out the door **(sorry this is for fun x3)**, but Tom whistled sharply once more. "Are you going to run off?"

Hitomi turned around and shook her head, glancing at the door. "U-um, no, I just need to change..."

"Well you can change in here," he said firmly, crossing his arms. Hitomi laughed nervously but darted out the doors, hiding behind a tree and quickly changing into her uniform. She stuffed her shirt into her pocket and walked back in. Tom Nook looked a little frazzled, but nonetheless shook his head and traveled behind the counter.

"Uh... Anyways, the first thing you should do is make yourself acquainted with all the townspeople. Go out and meet them all and come back once you're done- and make sure you talk to the mayor. He's at town hall."

Hitomi nodded and walked out, pulling out her map. She scrunched her nose and turned to the right, walking up to the first house she saw with the light on. She knocked lightly, hearing a voice call out, "Come in!" She quietly walked in, closing the door behind her and looking around to see an entire Kiddie set house. In the corner, seemingly staring at the wall, was a rather portly man with a deep tan and a thick, black bear. He also looked like he had a bit of an overbite, and was wearing all camo. Hitomi cleared her throat as she approached him, and he turned around and smiled. "Ahh, this is the new girl I've heard about. Hitomi, right? Welcome to Pacific. My name's Harry." Hitomi smiled back and nodded, feeling her pink hair brush across her face. "A-ah, thank you... I'll try and feel that way," she added quietly, glancing at the door. Harry laughed and turned back around, head bobbing slightly as he stared at the wall. Hitomi stared at him for a while, furrowing her brow, but merely let out a sigh and left his house.

"Hmm..." She walked up to the other house but saw the light wasn't on. She did see a young, thin woman wearing a popular orange shirt walk by holding a net, though. Hitomi walked up to the woman and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and frowned, brushing her light blond hair from her marble skin. "Wait... Are you seriously walking up to me?" She let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Hm. Well, I guess I'll take you under my wing, new girl." Hitomi cringed but smiled, watching the woman smile back with grace, batting her thick, mascara-coated eye lashes, her blue mascara shining in the bright light. "My name's Olivia, by the way," she said, turning back around, the magenta highlights in her hair drifting by. Hitomi watched her walk off, backing away and pulling out her map once more. She hopped down the hill and walked up to another house, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She did as was told, and looked around to see the Lovely set. She saw another young woman sitting in the corner. She was wearing a light blue wool sweater and hat. She also had a rather dark tan- maybe there were just a lot of Hispanics in town?- and was wearing a pink tye-dye **(I dunno the proper term 8I is that it?)** scarf. She also had orange-and-yellow-striped earmuffs on and her cheeks were flushed a bright pink.

Hitomi waved at the woman and she looked up, waving back. "Hi there! You must be the new girl, Hitomi. It's nice to meet you. I hope you have a nice time here in Pacific." Hitomi smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"

"My name's Wendy, by the way," she added, looking back down to read her book. Hitomi nodded, rubbing her head from so much nodding, and walked out the door. She walked for a bit across the grass until she made it upon a river. She sat down for a bit and sighed, relaxed at the soft trickling of it passing by. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow in the water, seeing It zip by and disappear. She frowned and stood up once more, wishing she had a fishing pole as she walked across the stone bridge and towards a nearby house. She immediately wanted to turn away and lie about meeting him. He was a pretty muscular guy- jeez, there were a lot of tanned people here- with tight jean shorts and a plain white muscle shirt on, wandering around aimlessly.

"U-uh..." He turned around, showing her his french mustache, and smiled widely. "Oh, are you a new girl in town? Well, I'm just out for a jog... You know, exercising my brain muscles." He seemed to absently flex his muscles, but continued. "So, you must be Hitomi. Well, welcome to Pacific. You'll probably see me out exercising a lot, so don't be surprised if you see me around often. I'm Caesar, by the way." Hitomi smiled nervously and laughed softly, starting to back away. "O-oh... Thank you..." He nodded and turned back around, doing whatever it was he was doing. Hitomi immediately darted to the next house. She wasn't good with potentially dangerous people. She knocked and entered when they called her in, seeing boxes everywhere. She looked and saw yet ANOTHER orange man staring at the boxes, wearing a pale yellow shirt with a green clover on it. He also had noticeably thick eyebrows.

She walked up to him and poked him on the arm, and he smiled warmly at her. "Hey, you must the new girl, Hitomi! Darn, its too bad I'm moving out of town when you show up." Hitomi's smile faded into a frown and she tilted her head sadly. The man shook his head and tilted her head up, smiling at her with gentle eyes. "Aww, don't be sad. Even though you missed out on my epic muscles, I might be around again one day." Hitomi's warm, fuzzy feeling faded and, if she were in an anime, would have sweat-dropped. _'Another meat-head...'_ He smirked and let his arm drop to his side, leaning on the boxes. "Yep. So, even though I'm leaving and the place will probably crash and burn without me, welcome to Pacific! My name's Teddy, by the way. Well, Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy." Hitomi nodded and smiled, but frowned when he turned around, resuming to pack. She shook her head and walked out the door, walking into town hall once more.

"Hey, you!" She whipped her head around and saw a frail, short old man standing there, supporting himself with an oak cane. He tipped his tall, black top hat to her, adjusting his small round glasses and brushing off his green suit. "You, young missy..." He stroked his white beard and pointed his cane at her. "Which of these are your favorites? A woman, a leader, a shopkeeper, or an artist?" **(sorry, I couldn't remember the fourth one, so I just referred to Mable and Sable)** Hitomi frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Uhh... A-a leader?" He smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, yes, very good. I'm the mayor, Tortimer. Mayor Tortimer. You're our new resident, yes? Welcome to Pacific. It's nice to meet you, Hitomi." She smiled and bowed slightly, starting to walk out the door. "Thank you, mayor. It was nice to meet you too."

She waved goodbye to Bob and gave a short wave to Agent S, walking across the bridge and back to Nook 'N Go. Tom Nook looked up and blushed, immediately shoving whatever magazine he was reading off to the side. "A-ah, Hitomi..." He cleared his throat and raised an eye brow. "Did you meet everyone in town? Make sure you meet the mayor." Hitomi frowned and nodded, but he just repeated the same thing to her.

"Uhh..." Tom pointed at the door, and Hitomi walked meekly out of it. She glanced to her left and slapped her forehead. There was a house there, clear as day. She knocked on the door and, when they called her in, stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She walked across the plush carpeting and tapped the young man on the shoulder. He turned around, revealing his eyes were different colors. She tilted her head slightly, but he just smiled brightly. "Hey, I don't recognize your face. Are you new? Welcome to Pacific! My name's Hugh." Hitomi smiled warmly. That was her great uncle's name- she deeply admired the man. "It's nice to meet you, Hugh... M-my name's Hitomi."

He nodded, glancing at his fridge every now and then. "Hitomi? That's an interesting name. It sounds... foreign." Hitomi giggled, covering her smile with her hand. Hugh pouted slightly and tilted his head, as if trying to see under her hand. "Aww, why can't I see your smile?" Hitomi's smile grew even more and she spun around. "It's a secret to all," she said, laughing a bit as she did so. Hugh grinned and hopped back in front of her. "Aww, that's a shame. I bet its nice." Hitomi blushed a little, letting her arm rest at her side.

"I was right." Hugh smiled warmly at the girl, reminding her a bit of Teddy. "Say, since you're new in town, do you want a welcoming gift? I have some cake in the fridge." Hitomi nodded, sitting down. "Oh, sure. Thank you."

"No problem," he replied, his voice muffled since his head was already buried in his fridge.


End file.
